


Anxious Nights

by anxioushayden



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Crying, Fighting, Multi, Self-Harm, tell me if more tags need to be added!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxioushayden/pseuds/anxioushayden
Summary: Virgil loves thick blankets alot. When he feels anxious or lonely he wraps himself up. Hiding in covers eventually falls asleep every time. Makes him feel relaxed and safe.





	Anxious Nights

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!! : Lots of angst and could be triggering to some people, i put all the things i think that could trigger someone in the tags so please please read them.

Things were not calm in the mindscape to say the least. Two of the sides were screaming and more than likely ready to throw something at each other. It usually wasn’t this bad that Roman and Virgil fought, it was generally just the small snarky comments and joking around; But this time was different…

“Virgil, I told you to leave Thomas alone today! This was huge for him!” Roman shouted in a fit of rage, face red.

“I-I just wanted to protect him,” Virgil said softly then raised his voice at Roman ”He would have gotten hurt if I didn’t do something!”

Roman laughed bitterly “So what, You put him into so much anxiety he can’t go onto stage and almost has a panic attack!?”

Virgil stepped back slightly, hurt but hiding it like always and snapped back, “Oh, well I’m so sorry for trying to keep Thomas safe! It’s not like you do any better!”

Roman gasped then started walking towards Virgil angry.

Virgil lost all his confidence when he saw Roman storming towards him and anxiety started to bubble up in his stomach. Virgil’s breathing hitched and he clenched his hands in a fist, digging his nails into his skin painfully.

Roman raised his hand quickly, in a frustrated manner he was about to yell at Virgil again; but stopped himself quickly as Virgil flinched back, putting his hands up to shield his face.

The blood pounded in Virgil’s ears and his heart was like thunder in his chest. He had to get away from Roman, and now.

“Virg-”

“GET AWAY!” Virgil bursted out, his breathing coming out in small bursts and his vision blurred as tears started streaming down his face.

Virgil saw Roman move away slightly at the shout and with that, Virgil quickly sunk out and into his room.

Virgil locked his door then collapsed to the floor. His hands quickly went to his head and pulled on the hair tightly, starting to sob. Terrible thoughts started to fill his brain, causing him to cry harder, and breathing becoming harder.

They all hate you.

What kind of person are you?

You were always the bad guy.

Virgil screamed out, “SHUT UP!” He hit his head roughy, “SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!” The thoughts wouldn’t stop.

Virgil dragged himself up off the ground, tears still streaming down his face.

You’re pathetic

A whimper escaped Virgil as he dragged himself to his bed and let himself fall carelessly on it, pulling the weighted covers around his fragile frame. He let out a cry, digging his face into the dark gray pillows, staining them with his tears.

“S-stop c-crying…” Virgil whimpers to himself. “Y-you idiot stop crying!”

Virgil’s eyes glances over at his side desk and saw his headphones, along with his phone next to them. He reached out and grasped them. Virgil put the headphones over his ears softly, hands shaking as he did so. He went onto youtube and start to play a song.

Virgil’s eyes fluttered shut as the music started to play. He focused on getting his breathing under control.

A few minutes passed and Virgil could feel himself drifting off, usually he would fight off the sleepy feeling, but he was too drained to do so. Virgil shut his eyes and shifted into a more comfortable position.

——

That night, Virgil feel asleep with tear stained cheeks and a bruised heart.


End file.
